The Problem Between Them
by Lady Braus
Summary: They were expecting a child between them. That one night together was the result. She was afraid but he was calm about it, yet it might cause problems not only for them but also from their parents. ItaHana. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another ItaHana for you fans out there. I don't know if I should continue it or leave it as it is. For now, it is complete.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Positive. The result was positive. There was no mistake about it. The pink plus sign was there for her to see. She had no choice but to accept the truth.

Inuzuka Hana was pregnant.

Her period was late and she was throwing up the past two weeks. Hana thought she was sick but her instincts were telling her it was something else. After school, she went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. She then went home and ran inside the bathroom to check to see if her suspicions were true.

Unfortunately, it was true. She threw the stick on the floor and cried.

Hana was afraid on what will happen now that she had a life inside of her. She had just started her junior year of high school and would not finish for another two years.

Who was the person that got her pregnant? Uchiha Itachi was the one. They had sex for the first time a couple of weeks ago.

Her fear grew even more as she realized the situation. What will their parents say once they find out about this?

She was only sixteen.

Hana picked up her phone and send out a text message. She then headed over to her bedroom and waited for him to arrive. Minutes later the front door opened and footsteps was heard running up the stairs. The door to her room opened.

"Hana!"

He saw her upset and ran over to her side. Hana broke down again in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

She continued to cry as he did his best to calm her down.

"Tell me, Hana."

Hana gently pushed Itachi off and wiped her eyes. Taking a few breaths, she calmed down and told him.

"Itachi, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her and processed on what she had just said.

"I'm scared, Itachi. I don't know what to do."

Itachi hugged and told her his feelings about it.

"It's alright, Hana. We'll get through this together. I promise you."

A smirk graced his face as he held Hana in his arms. To hear that she was pregnant brought joy for Itachi, but deep down inside, he expected it.

They had done it only two weeks ago.

He did it not for the simple fact that he loved her. Itachi did it out of spite. He did it to get back at them...his father and her mother.

Itachi cursed both of them for being together. The day when it was announced that they were getting married was the day Itachi hated the most. However, it did not compare to the day when their parents became husband and wife on their wedding day. Inuzuka Tsume became Uchiha Tsume.

It was also the day that Itachi and Hana became stepbrother and stepsister as well for their younger brothers. Hana and Kiba kept their last names out of respect for their biological father.

Before all of that happened, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They loved each other so much they would not even look or speak to another person as long they were together. It was just the two of them in their own little world.

That world shattered when his father began dating her mother six months earlier. Itachi's parents had a divorce last year while his girlfriend's father ran away from his wife and children years ago. Itachi thought it would only be a date, but that turned out to be the beginning of their relationship. It became even more when they told all of their children that they were engaged three months into the relationship. Less than a month later, they became husband and wife.

Seeing them together had taken a toll on his relationship with Hana. She became less affectionate and refused every one of his advances. Hana told him that now that they were related, it was wrong.

Wrong? The only thing that was wrong was their parents getting together in the first place.

One night, Itachi had enough. They were all alone in the house. Their parents went out to dinner and their younger brothers, Sasuke and Kiba, were over at Naruto's house. Itachi was in his bedroom and Hana was in her room. He just sat on his bed staring at a picture of Hana. He then threw it against the wall where it shattered.

There was a knock on the door. He got up to open it only to see her. Hana had asked if he was all right.

Just seeing her put him over the edge.

Ignoring her question, Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled Hana inside his room. Closing the door, he slammed her against it. Hana did not have any time to react for his lips was on hers in an instant. Hana tried to push him off as he kissed her. She stopped when she heard the door to his room being locked.

She saw the look in his eyes as he pulled away from her lips. Itachi was going through what she was going through as well. It was hard for her to love him ever since their parents got together. She had to distance herself from him. It pained her to let him know that they were now related.

That kiss...she felt his feelings from that kiss. Hana was a fool to think that she was the only one who was suffering. When Itachi kissed her again, she let him. Hana did not resist.

Itachi claimed her on his bed. He literally ripped off both of their clothing before they had their naked embrace. All of his frustration that was kept inside of him was released on Hana. Each scream and moan coming from her made him go faster and rougher on her body. The beauty of it all was that she begged for him to not stop. Itachi did as she say and went on until his body could not continue anymore.

The feeling of him spilling inside of her was indescribable. He could not think straight after he released himself from his climax. He felt complete after they had sex.

That was only two weeks ago. Their parents will have no choice but to accept that both of their children were expecting a child together.

Itachi pulled away to look at his...no. He will never consider her as his stepsister. She was more than that, and if he had to burn in hell for eternity then so be it.

He was not going to let them ruin his chances with Hana anymore.

* * *

**Shocked, are you? I made them stepbrother and stepsister. Sorry for having Itachi's parents divorced, but since I'm a good person at heart, I did not want to put in that she died.  
**

**Let me know if I should continue. Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to continue this story. It has the potential to make this into several chapters like some of my other stories. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They were both sixteen. They were both expecting a child together. They were both step siblings.

Some would be happy for the expecting couple. Some would shame them mainly because that they were going to become teenage parents. Some would believe that there would be many problems between them for the fact that they are step siblings between his father and her mother. Everyone would see it as a problem when word gets out about it, but not Itachi.

It wouldn't be a problem for him and Hana, he decided. Itachi had a lot of money in his bank account. He worked for his father the entire summer learning the tricks of the trade. Any money he had earned was put into his account. That and the allowance his father gives to him each month. It would be enough to support them for the next ten years, even more if Itachi takes over the company and possibly have more children with Hana.

An image came to his mind seeing her and their two children running around in their backyard with him standing in the doorway. He looked on seeing their children chasing a dog that was happily barking away from them. He then looked at Hana standing next to him. A ring was on her left finger where her hand was resting on her stomach that was round and full of life. She was happy and that was enough to put a genuine smile on his face.

It was the future that he and Hana would have if they allow it to happen. Without hesitation, Itachi will allow it to happen.

Itachi wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumbs and gave her a kiss on the lips that was full of love. Hana gave in right away and parted her lips allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues dance with each other leaving them to moan. That soon ended when Itachi pulled away from their kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He took several breaths as he gazed into her eyes.

"Let me make love to you, Hana."

Her eyes widen a bit when he told her those words but relaxed when she nodded. He had a reason for saying that to Hana.

The first time they had sex, Itachi was a bit rough on Hana. Although it left him satisfied, he felt that their first time was completely rushed. He did not take his time exploring her body. Itachi just went straight in and took away her virginity. He did not love her that night for it was nothing but lust. It controlled him.

He was going to change that right now. Itachi was going to make love to her.

His lips returned to hers and began their act of love. His hands left her face and traveled down to her shirt. Itachi unbuttoned her shirt uniform and pushed it off only to reveal her white bra to him. His hands went behind her back and unhooked the material freeing her chest. Itachi slipped it down her arms and threw her bra on the floor. After that was done, Itachi glanced at the twin mounds that were now visible for him to see. He admired the way they were shaped and fit nicely in his hands when he touched them.

Then, Itachi pushed her down gently against the mattress and pulled the skirt off from around her waist. All she had left on were her panties. Leaving them on, Itachi stood up to remove his clothes. He first started with his shirt and kicked off his shoes before working on his pants. Once that was removed, he crawled on top of Hana and reclaimed her mouth with his.

As they kissed, his hands reached down to push her panties. Hana helped him by doing the same with his boxers. They both wiggled out leaving them fully exposed to one another.

Itachi then trailed his kisses from her lips down her jaw, her neck and later on her breasts where he had taken his sweet time with them. When he fully satisfied them to his liking, Itachi made his way towards her lower stomach and kissed it where his unborn child was growing. He then nestled himself between her legs and came face to face with her folds. Itachi then used his tongue to begin his teasing.

Hana clenched the sheets when his tongue glided up from her entrance to her clit and stayed where he rolled it around before suckling it between his lips. Her legs quivered at the sensation his lips was giving attention. Feeling her body vibrate from his ministrations, Itachi increased it by entering his index finger through her entrance.

Hana's hands left the sheets and made their way onto his hair. She bucked her hips against his finger and moaned out his name. Hana moaned louder when she felt another finger enter her. Having two fingers and his tongue pleasuring her became too much for Hana and she finally came when she reached her climax.

As she came down from her high, Itachi moved and crawled up her body. Hana spread her legs wide enough for him to be between them. When he did, Hana felt his shaft poke her right in front of her entrance. She remember how it was when Itachi was inside her, and she liked it. Relaxing herself, Hana allowed him to go further.

Itachi entered her slowly. He stretched her apart allowing himself to fit inside Hana. He savored the feeling of her inner walls surrounding his member now coated with her lubricant. Hooking both legs over his shoulders, Itachi moved his hips and began to rock her.

She joined in with his movements creating a rhythm that would lead them to their bliss. The room was filled with their moans and saying their names to one another up until the point where they reached their climax. When they did, Itachi kissed Hana and rode out their orgasm together. He came deeply inside of Hana filling her with his essence and she held him close to her.

After it was over, Itachi pulled himself out of Hana and laid right next to her. Hana faced him and said the three words that would hold dear to him for life.

"I love you."

Itachi then kissed her forehead and told her that he love her, too. Knowing that their love for each other was now set in place, Itachi would do his best to keep his relationship with Hana safe and secured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a quarter after eight and both Sasuke and Kiba walked up the front steps of their house. Both boys were at Naruto's house earlier hanging out with him. When it was time for them to leave, Minato, Naruto's father, drove them home. He dropped them off at their place and drove back to his place. Sasuke unlocked the door and both he and his stepbrother entered the house. Upon entering, they have noticed that it was dark and quiet.

"Hana! Itachi!"

Sasuke winced at Kiba's yelling. Ever since they have become step siblings, Sasuke had to get use to Kiba's loud mouth. Sasuke was more on the quiet side and kept to himself even after his parent's divorce but with Kiba around, he wished that his stepbrother would lower his voice.

"You're too loud, Kiba."

"Yeah, and you're too quiet. Turn on the light."

Sasuke flipped the switch on the wall and instantly the hallway was bright. They were able to see in front of them. Kiba closed the front door and walked past Sasuke to enter the kitchen.

"I'm getting something to drink. Do you want anything, Sasuke?"

He shook his head at his stepbrother and headed for the stairs. Kiba went inside the kitchen, turned on the light and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

Sasuke made his way up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he walked up to his brother's room which was the first door on the left. Knocking a few times, Sasuke did not received any response from his brother. He then opened it only to find that Itachi was not in his room. Closing the door, Sasuke checked his and Kiba's shared room next to Itachi's to see if he was there but found it empty.

He wondered where was his brother. Sasuke glanced behind him where Hana's bedroom was located. Unlike Kiba, he liked Hana because she reminded him of Itachi. They both loved their brothers and Hana treated Sasuke the same way she did to Kiba. She was cool to have around in the family. Hoping that his stepsister would tell him where was Itachi, Sasuke moved and knocked on her door.

"Hana."

He waited several seconds before knocking on her door again. Not getting a response from her, he opened the door. The light in the hallway allowed him to see her on the bed but Sasuke saw someone behind her. Trying to get a better view, he reached for the switch and turned on the light in her room.

The air in his lungs was knocked out of him. Sasuke was shocked to see his brother and stepsister in bed sleeping together. The sheets covered them from the waist down with Hana snuggled in Itachi's arms. Sasuke saw how Itachi's right arm was over her waist and looked as if he did not want to let go of Hana.

Just seeing them together like that allowed Sasuke to assume that they was something going on between them. He stood there in silence not moving an inch. He even remained still when the sounds of Kiba's footsteps were heard as he was coming up the stairs. Kiba saw him standing outside Hana's room.

"Why are you over there, Sasuke? Did you find them?"

Kiba approached him. When he looked over his shoulder, the cup from his hand fell onto the floor. Kiba's jaw dropped at the sight of his sister and stepbrother.

"They're naked!"

At the sound of his loud voice, both Itachi and Hana woke up from their slumber. When they saw their brothers, Hana was shocked and began to panic. Itachi quickly pulled the sheets to cover her chest. Trying to calm her down, he turned to their younger brothers.

"Sasuke and Kiba, please leave."

His tone of voice was unpleasant for them to hear, and they immediately ran towards their bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Sasuke looked at Kiba. He had a mix of emotions showing on his face.

"This is crazy! Your brother and my sister...I can't believe on what we had just seen."

"I don't know what to say."

The boys remained in their room thinking about what they had seen between their siblings. They were brought out of it when the door opened.

Itachi and Hana entered the room now dressed with Hana in a shirt and short pants and Itachi wearing the clothes he had on earlier. Both of them sat down on Sasuke's bed while Sasuke went to sit next to Kiba on his bed. They were facing each other. It was quiet in the room until Kiba spoke.

"When did the both of you started, you know, doing it?"

Kiba blushed when he asked them that question. He knew what sex was, but Kiba was embarrassed to say it out loud to them. He was only eleven.

"It was two weeks ago, Kiba."

Hana did not go any further. She did not want to go into specific details about her tryst with Itachi to her brother. Saying those words was enough for him to know.

"We're sorry that the both of you had to see that. It was never our intention for us to expose it but we wanted to clear something between us."

Sasuke and Kiba stared at Itachi. Taking a deep breath, he told them the truth.

"Before we became a family, the both of us were in a relationship late last year. After our parents decided to get together, our relationship became strained up until a couple of weeks ago when we first did it."

"I did not know the both of you were into incest."

Kiba blurted that out at his stepbrother. Itachi sighed and decided to clear that up to him.

"It's not incest, Kiba. We're not related by blood. What we both have done is not immoral."

"Our parents might think otherwise."

Itachi thought about on what Sasuke had just said.

"True, but they can't do anything about it now that Hana is pregnant with my child."

Sasuke and Kiba were horrified to hear that. First they find out about them being a couple and now they were going to be parents. Both boys did not know what to think about it.

"I know it's sudden, but no matter what happens I will take care of Hana and the baby."

"Do you love my sister, Itachi?"

Itachi was taken aback on that question. Kiba wanted to know on his feelings towards Hana. Of course, he loved her. He adamantly answered the question with pride.

"Yes, my foolish, younger stepbrother."

Sasuke gave a short laugh and Kiba was not too pleased that Itachi told him that he was foolish.

Kiba turned to his sister. She was quiet and kept her head down not looking at anyone. He felt bad to see her that way.

"Do you love him, sis?"

Hana looked up at her brother and spoke.

"Always, Kiba."

Hearing them say that, Kiba realized that they were both in love. He also realized that it made his sister happy that she loves Itachi.

"I guess it is fine with me. I have to get use to the both of you even though...you get the picture. Although, it'll be great that we get to become uncles."

"We'll be the best uncles our future niece or nephew will ever have."

Itachi and Hana were glad to hear that and thanked their younger brothers. Then, the sound of their parents announcing that they were home entered their ears.

"What about them? Are you going to tell them, Itachi?"

Sasuke asked him and Itachi glanced at Hana. She immediately shook her head. Accepting her answer, Itachi turned to them.

"No. The both of you can not tell them about the pregnancy. Promise us that you will keep this a secret."

They agreed with Itachi and promised not to tell. How long can they keep it between them before their parents find out about it? For now, they need time.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang at three signaling the end of school for the day and the week. The students walked out of the classrooms and headed for their lockers to get their belongings before heading out to go home. Everyone were excited that school was over and could not wait to start their two days of freedom, and that included Hana.

Hana moved through the halls once she left her chemistry class to get to her locker where Itachi would be waiting. She was careful not to bump into anyone as she weaved through the hallway. As she did, Hana protected her stomach with her right hand. Hana had a life inside of her now, and as a future mother, she can not risk any harm towards their unborn child.

Once she saw him, Hana quickly moved to hug Itachi and he did the same. Hana loved the feeling of being in his arms. She was much more relaxed and felt that nothing mattered.

"I'm so glad to see you, Itachi. I wished that we have last period together."

"Me, too. How was it, Hana?"

She pulled away to open her locker and told him.

"Literature with Kakashi-sensei is boring. All he does is read that orange book. I'm surprised that someone his age would do that in the classroom. He is, what, twenty-five?"

"I see. It would have been nice with you for gym class. Gai-sensei keeps saying that word too much."

"At least we don't have to deal with them until Monday. Let's go home, Itachi."

Hana shut her locker as Itachi shook his head. He found it amusing to see his girlfriend complain. Then again, it was normal for her to do that when something is bothering Hana. It was good to see her old self again after that day.

For the past five weeks, everything was normal in the Uchiha/Inuzuka household. During the morning, all of them would be in the kitchen eating breakfast before going their separate ways either to work or school. Then, at night, they would meet again for dinner that Hana made for all of them. After dinner, their parents would go into the living room to relax, Sasuke and Kiba into their bedroom and Itachi helping Hana with the dishes.

It was normal for Fugaku and Tsume, but they did not know the one secret all of their children knew. They did not know that Hana was pregnant. They did not know that Itachi was the father. What they also did not know was that Itachi and Hana were sleeping together.

Several times during those weeks, Hana would sneak into Itachi's bedroom for some time with him but not before locking the door. He made it clear to her to do that when entering his room. The last thing they need was either his father or her mother barging in for Itachi's room was right next to them. They were careful not to make a lot of noises when they made love.

At school, they kept it to a minimum. They paid attention in the classes they shared and behaved like the other students at school. However, they would send each other a text message stating their love for each other when they were in separate classes. It was all they could do until they meet again.

Helping Hana with her jacket and carrying her book bag, they made their way into the school's parking lot and headed for his car which was a dark red with a sleek shine to it. Pressing the button from his key chain, Itachi unlocked the door and they both climbed inside of it. Turning on the car, he put it into drive and began to move out of the lot.

Before reaching home, they went to pickup their younger brothers from their school. After that, Itachi drove straight home with all of them talking about their plans for the weekend. Once they reached home, they got out of the car and entered the house. As soon as they reached the stairs, they were surprised to hear their parents calling out to them in the living room.

When they walked inside, Fugaku and Tsume were sitting on the long couch facing them. Judging by their appearance, there was something that their parents wanted to tell them. Hana spoke to her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing home early from work? Normally, you would come home around six."

Tsume smiled at her daughter before answering her question.

"I received a phone call from my doctor this morning about my check up last week, and you won't believe what she said about my results. So, I closed up the clinic, told my husband and decided to wait until all four of you arrived home from school."

"I could not believe it myself, but what she is about to tell you would definitely change our lives for the better. Go ahead, Tsume."

She nodded and gave Fugaku a loving smile before facing her children and stepchildren. She blurted out the two words that left them in shock, but even more for her daughter and Itachi. They have never expected to hear those words from her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**That's right. Tsume is pregnant. Like daughter, like mother. **

**Here are their ages in this story, btw.**

**Fugaku-43, Tsume-34**

**Itachi and Hana-16**

**Sasuke and Kiba-11**


End file.
